His Shades of Black
by Kasamatsu-senpai
Summary: Shouhei wants to find out why Bandou always wears his shades of black, even in the dimmest of days. Shouhei x Bandou


**Title **(before I forget): His Shades of Black  
**Author**: Shouhei-kun (ironic, isn't it?)  
**Rating:** T (coz I've read that sparkly homo love should be rated T. Welp, just following ze rules)  
**Pairing**: Akagi Shouhei & Bandou Saborouta  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own K. Me no own the characters either. They all respectively belong to GoRa/GoHands. I just own the fluff bunnies of this story!  
**WARNING:** Shonen-ai (boy's/boys' love)!

**Note:** The story's set in the K: Memory of Red timeline. Go read that if you still haven't, guys!

* * *

_**HIS SHADES OF BLACK**_

* * *

The weather wasn't in such a good mood. The sky was dull and gray. And it was so cold. The sun seemed like it wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. And inside the Red's base of operations, the HOMRA bar, the nineteen-year-old vanguard of the clan, Yata Misaki, sipped his orange juice in annoyance. Not only because he was served a childish beverage by the bartender, Kusanagi Izumo, for the umpteenth time, but because the sight of a particular fellow member irritated him. Sitting beside the ginger was Akagi Shouhei, admiring the glasswork behind Izumo.

"_It must have cost a lot to buy glasses that fancy,"_ the straw-colored haired Homra member thought to himself, his elbow resting on the counter as his head rested on the palm of his hand. Misaki raised an eyebrow at his awfully quiet seatmate who stared at those glasses as if he was watching paint dry.

"Hey," called Yatagarasu.

No response. It wasn't going to be Shouhei's lucky day since Misaki hated being ignored. His short fuse was evidence enough.

"I said, hey!" shouted the ginger, two hundred times louder this time, his eye twitching. Izumo had to cover one of his ears and sigh. Misaki was asking for trouble again. If he were to cause a riot in the bar once more, Izumo should consider his idea of kicking out the ginger from the headquarters for a given time period, the punishment synonymous with the school word, "suspension". Shouhei jumped, startled because of Misaki. He snapped back to reality again thanks to the ginger.

"W-What is it?" said Shouhei, smiling nervously.

"'_Bout time_," Misaki muttered to himself. He finished his fruity beverage first before he went on. "So... you and Bandou hang out a lot, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Shouhei nodded with glee. Whenever his senpai became the topic, he would get all excited and giddy. He himself didn't know why he always felt like that towards Bandou. Maybe it turned into some instinct of his?

Misaki eyed Bandou who was busy chatting and making a fuss with fellow members, Chitose You and Dewa Masaomi. He then fixed his stare back at Shouhei. And judging from the look on his face, the ginger looked damn serious. What infuriated Yatagarasu so much? He sighed as blurted, "Then tell me… _why_ does he wear fucking shades even in the dimmest of days, huh?! I mean, he wears them all the time! I bet he even sleeps with those on. Does he shoot lasers from his eyes? Or does he have eye problems? Coz last time I checked, his vision is _just _fine."

Cold sweat dropped from Shouhei's forehead. Here was Yata Misaki, exaggerating one simple question.

"Uh… I don't know myself. Maybe it's just his style?" he suggested lamely, shrugging with a casual and anxious smile across his face. Misaki's eye twitched. Hence the reason for the straw hair's anxious smile.

"You call that _style_? He looks like some damn hipster!" Misaki snarled, rolling his eyes. And Shouhei claimed he was Bandou's best buddy.

"But I think he looks cool with them on." Shouhei looked over at his senpai, who was now in headlock courtesy of Chitose, and smiled. Misaki cocked his head and narrowed eyes at his seatmate. Why the weird smile? Maybe it was just his imagination. He eventually shook the feeling off.

* * *

"Ugh, let me go!" Bandou protested, struggling to break free off Chitose's tight headlock. Why was he the target again? Don't they get sick of these childish antics?

Chitose chuckled. The more Bandou struggled, the more he didn't want to let him go. It was _that _fun teasing the guy. "Nu-uh. You should take me and Dewa out to drinks first."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys I'm broke?!" Bandou insisted and thrashed about even more. As moved violently, his eyes happened to spot his kohai, Shouhei, looking at him with a smile. Wait, was he even looking at him in the first place? He didn't want to assume things but still…

He couldn't help but cast a look longingly at him.

* * *

Exiting the HOMRA bar, Bandou rubbed the back of his neck, cursing under his breath. His neck was swore thanks to that damn womanizer. Well, at least he didn't have to actually take the two out for drinks. It'd be all a waste of time to him anyway since time was worth spending with…

"San-chan!"

Only one person in the world called him by that stupid nickname, none other than the happy-go-lucky, carefree, ever-so-helpful and loyal Akagi Shouhei.

Bandou looked up at his kohai, putting on his usual annoyed face. He didn't know if he irritated or happy to see Shouhei's face again even though they see each other every single day. He always had conflicted feelings towards the guy. It was just… _complicated._ "The hell do you want now?"

"I was just wondering where you're going," replied Shouhei, blinking twice. That terribly innocent face of his was… simply a horrifying sight to poor Bandou.

"And why do you care?" hissed Bandou.

"Um…" Shouhei blinked again. "I just do, I guess?" The kohai didn't know he was entering the danger zone. If he didn't stop with this now, Bandou might lose it. "Besides, Chitose really did a good number on you earlier so I assume you must be frustrated about it…" _Exactly the reason why Bandou went outside._

_Wait. So… Shouhei really did look at him earlier…_ Bandou shot a thoughtful glance at Shouhei. And thanks to his shades of black, the kohai didn't notice it. He never wanted the other to notice it. He'd die of embarrassment if he did.

"Eh? That's nothing," Bandou huffed. "I just went out for some fresh air."

Shouhei mentally rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Uh-huh. If you say so, San-chan." His lips parted into one of his bright smiles. "Say, why do you always wear shades? I know it suits you and all, but I'm curious… Just look at the weather we have today."

"Huh?" Bandou gaped at the other. Why ask that now? At such a random time? "Can't a guy stick to his trademark style?"

Shouhei grinned. His guess was right. But everything was still in a blur. Shouhei rubbed his chin as he said, "Hm, but you know… ever since we met each other again, you've been wearing them non-stop…"

Uh-oh. _Mayday, mayday! Alert, alert_! "So? What's your point?" Bandou needed to escape from the conversation as soon as possible. Shouhei smiled… no, _smirked_ as he stepped closer, invading his senpai's personal space. _Danger level: one thousand. Need immediate evacuation._

"My point is," Shouhei started, "could it be that it's possibly because of _me_?"

Bandou stood frozen in his place as the other took off his shades of black. Now his whole expression could be read as easily as an open book. He looked nervous and abashed, hints of red showing across his cheeks. He couldn't possibly deny anything now, his face gave everything away.

Shouhei cupped the other's chin, leaning closer. "Don't worry. It's okay if you look at me, coz I look at you too." He then leaned even closer, at the point that their noses were touching. "But obscuring your motives with the help of shades… that's _so_ cute, San-chan."

The senpai was braindead and speechless. He was mentally cursing Shouhei for being a stupid-ass space invader but none of those words slipped out of his mouth. His eyes widened when Shouhei slanted his head, moving closer. _3 inches… 2 inches… 1 inch…_

Shouhei abruptly stopped when he saw something fall down from the sky. He blinked and stood upright and looked up at the horizon. Bandou already closed his eyes but when he felt Shouhei's breath wasn't against his skin anymore (which was a relief), he opened his eyes and saw his kohai grinning brightly. _Was he just playing with him?_ Bandou balled his fists and was ready to give the other a piece of his mind.

"Look, San-chan… _snow_!" exclaimed Shouhei excitedly, happily accepting the snow with open arms.

Bandou looked at the other in disbelief. How could he act like as if nothing happened? "Hey—"

"Better go get the mistletoe!" Shouhei chuckled as he ran back towards the pub.

Bandou's eye twitched and then noticed he didn't have his shades with him. It was still in Shouhei's hands. No way he was letting him get away with everything. He then chased after his kohai, fuming. "I'll burn you to _damn_ ashes first before you can even get there!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! My second Shouhei and San-chan fic. These two… they're my number one OTP in the K fandom hands down hence this new simple and ridiculously random one-shot about them. Since it's almost Christmas, I added a little touch to it. Also, I wrote this to relieve myself of writer's block from my smash-hit (do I have the right to call it that OTL) fic, _Yatarella_. I guess some of you guys have read it, huh? Sorry for that. And uhhh... I kinda relate this fic to that tumblr post (that one anon who asked why San-chan always wore shades and all lol)

AAAAAND, I dedicate this piece of fiction to none other than my kitty cat,** TOTSUKA**. You hear me, Totsuka? This story's for you, you lovely human being. You will be forever handcuffed to me, if you don't mind? xD

Advance Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
